Promises of Past Friends
by Jessiebear
Summary: Molly and Narcissa were friends once and they made a pact. One day they're children would marry, but how will that effct two souls seperated by hatred?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This chapter was written by Jessiebear, and the next chapter will be written by Aya….we are going to switch on and off.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing!  
  
Expecting a Bride  
  
"Draco dear, come along!" Narcissa Malfoy yelled up the stairs impatiently, "You don't want to keep your guests waiting do you?"  
  
Upstairs Draco took one last look in the mirror. He had put on a pair of grey dress robes to match his eyes. Today he left his hair natural because he thought it looked less sophisticated. He didn't want to go downstairs under any circumstances because he knew what awaited him, a sniveling, unimportant, unnecessary, unimpressive Weasley, the youngest one to be exact.  
  
'Ginny,' Draco toyed with the name in his head, 'What an unbearably cute name. I shall call her Virginia because it has at least some class.'  
  
Draco left his room, following the winding hallway to the stairs. He descended them with such poise and elegance that most girls would swoon. Walking up to Molly Weasley he kissed both of her pudgy cheeks as a greeting. Molly politely said hello as Draco turned to her daughter. Gathering Virginia Weasley's hand in his own Draco gently kissed it.  
  
"Hello Virginia," Draco said quietly never dropping her slender hand.  
  
"Good morning Draco," Virginia replied kindly.  
  
Draco slid his hand up to the crook of Virginia's arm and led her into one of the adjoining parlors. Sitting down in one of the plush, overstuffed love seats Draco beckoned Virginia to sit. She followed his orders.  
  
"You do know why you're here don't you Weasley?" Draco sneered.  
  
"No not really but I wouldn't expect it to be anything of great importance if it involves you," Virginia replied icily.  
  
"You shall be living here under my rules for the rest of the summer, you will be staying in my dorm room at Hogwarts, and you will be here for all holidays. You shall obey orders and remember Malfoy women are to be seen and not heard. If you disobey me there will be punishment. Do not ever try to escape because this was arranged by our mothers at birth when they were friends. Are we understood?" Draco said viciously.  
  
"You have no control over me!" Virginia replied calmly back.  
  
"Oh someone has their panties in a twist!" Draco replied to the upset girl.  
  
"Don't for one second, Draco Malfoy, think that you ever had any effect on my panties!" Virginia replied snidely.   
  
"Well fine but you will be under my control," Draco replied standing up. He walked to the door then whipped around beckoning Virginia to his side. Rolling her eyes she walked to him. Draco slid his arm around the red heads thin waist.  
  
Turning to him Virginia said, "Your hand better not go any lower then where it is."  
  
The couple, if you could even call them that, walked out of their parlor and into another one. The new parlor was lavishly decorated in greens and silvers.  
  
'Ugh how gaudy,' Virginia thought to herself.  
  
The mothers were talking about the arranged marriage when the two walked in. Narcissa stood up and strode out the door, Draco on her heels.  
  
"You explained the rules to the girl I presume," Narcissa said curtly.  
  
"Yes mother," Draco replied, "She hadn't known about the marriage."  
  
"Well what did you expect from the Weasley's?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Not much more then some decent manners, when am I to propose?" Draco replied to his mother waiting for the conversation to end.  
  
"Tonight, I have a romantic dinner and dessert planed for you in the rose garden," Narcissa said to her only son.  
  
"Fine that will do," Draco said as he listened to his mother go into depth of how he was to propose.  
  
*****************************Mean While*****************************  
  
"Virginia dear," Molly started as Narcissa and Draco wandered out of the parlor, "Did you and Draco have a nice talk?"  
  
"I guess," Virginia mumbled to her mother.  
  
"Good, good," Molly replied distractedly, "I have some news, you and Draco..."  
  
"Are to be married it's been planed since we were babies blah, blah, blah."  
  
"Virginia Weasley do NOT talk to your mother that way!" Molly said.  
  
"Sorry," Virginia mumbled.  
  
"It's quiet alright, since you know then we are finished but if you screw this up you will have to find a way to provide for yourself!" Molly told her daughter seriously.  
  
"Yes mum, they are coming back," Virginia said changing the subject.  
  
The door opened, Virginia and Molly stood as Draco and Narcissa walked in. Draco motioned for them to sit down and they obeyed. Virginia made herself comfortable on the fainting chair and Draco joined her. Virginia seriously thought of pushing him off when he put his hand on her thigh but she just gave him a warning look which made him move his hand higher up her leg. Molly's face turned red and Narcissa ignored her sons actions and continued her conversation with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Come along love," Draco said to Virginia, "We shall go get changed for supper."  
  
"Alright, will you be showing me to my room?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Yes darling," Draco said then whispering, "Don't think of it as your room think of it as our room."  
  
Virginia didn't say anything she just followed Draco along a winding staircase. As they went up the pictures looked over the red headed girl with interest. They had seen Draco take many women up to his room but none like this one. She was different, they knew she would stay. Virginia just followed looking from the ground at the luxurious, plush white carpet, to the golden walls, to the lovely chandeliers. They reached the top of the stairs and Draco led them down a dark winding hallway. He stopped when they reached a set of French doors. Opening them Draco let Virginia walk in ahead of him, Draco motioned for Virginia to sit on the bed and she followed orders.  
  
"You will wear this," Draco commanded showing Virginia a beautiful crème colored silk gown, "You will be dressed and in the rose garden at 9:00 on the dot for dinner, we will both be getting ready in here. Since we are to be married do not be shy about anything as I will eventually see everything."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," Virginia replied taking the dress and walking into the adjoined bathroom and locking the door.  
  
"I didn't dismiss you get back here!" Draco yelled after her. When all he heard was the shower turn on he sighed and walked over to his wardrobe to get a tux for the night.  
  
*****************************Getting Ready****************************  
  
Turning on the two shower heads, Virginia pulled off her old clothes and looked at them.  
  
'I guess those rags are to be thrown away,' she thought to herself, 'Oh well no big lose there.'  
  
Virginia walked into the shower looking around to make sure she had everything she needed then she finally noticed her surroundings. The floors were tiles of slate, the counter was also tiled with the beautiful stone, and the sinks were both porcelain. Virginia looked at the walls, they were painted a tan color, and on the wall next to the garden tub were two large windows that let you see out onto the grounds. Two of the walls in the shower were made out of glass block, letting Virginia see into the bathroom and bedroom all at once.  
  
'Shit,' Virginia thought to herself, 'He can see me.'  
  
Draco hadn't been watching and he wouldn't he was just teasing the girl to make her uncomfortable. Virginia didn't know this so as soon as she was done in the shower and had one of the fluffy white robes on the stormed out of the bathroom.  
  
"You were watching me!" she accused to the bored looking Draco.  
  
"Oh you know it," Draco replied sarcastically.  
  
"Don't lie I know more about you then you think Draco Malfoy and you would do something like that!" Virginia accused.  
  
"No I wouldn't Virginia, you know less about me then you think so don't even start," Draco replied taking a intimidating step forward, "I did not look and will not look now go get dressed so that I can take a shower, and don't think that you know much about me until you really do!"  
  
Virginia walked slowly into the bathroom then closed the door behind her, she thought about how maybe he really didn't look and she didn't really know him. Sliding off her robe she put on her bra and underwear and slid the silk dress on. Looking in the mirror she approved of what she saw and threw her hair up into an elegant French twist. Walking out of the bathroom Virginia looked at the time, it was 8:00 already.  
  
"Dinner has been moved up to 8:30 because you are done early. If you'd like you can go find the garden or you can wait in here for me," Draco said almost kindly.  
  
"I'll just wait in here," she replied looking around the room.  
  
"You may look through your wardrobe and tell me if you approve of the new clothes."  
  
"You really didn't need to buy me new clothes," Virginia replied in a voice of thanks.  
  
"Did you look at your old clothes….we really did need to buy them," Draco said getting his bad boy act back.  
  
Virginia just made a noise of frustration and walked to the wardrobe as Draco closed the door. Looking in the wardrobe Virginia say pairs of slacks with matching turtle necks, beautiful gowns, elegant dress robes, delicate skirts, stylish tops, and a few colorful sundresses. Fingering the material she found that all the clothes were made out of either virgin wool, silk, or cotton. She closed the door to the wardrobe just as Draco opened the bathroom. Virginia looked at the clock which read 8:25. She surveyed Draco's outfit, a stylish black tux, his hair was left down, and he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.  
  
Draco handed the flowers to the girl and led her by the arm through the house and to the garden. There was a table for two set with their elegant bone china and crystal glasses. Draco pulled a chair out for Virginia and then made his way to his own. He hated to admit it even to himself but the girl did look gorgeous tonight.  
  
Draco put his hand casually into his pocket and toyed with the small velvet box. The waiter served their appetizer and wine, Virginia sipped the drink then asked if she could have a butterbeer. Draco nodded and snapped his fingers, and the waiter came back.  
  
"Yes Sir?" the man inquired.  
  
"Walters, please get the beautiful lady a butterbeer," Draco asked the waiter.  
  
"Right away Sir."  
  
"What's wrong with the wine?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Oh I had never had it before and I don't care for it," Virginia said.  
  
"Oh ok," Draco mumbled, "Virginia would you please marry me?"  
  
Pulling out the velvet box and revealing the ring Draco thought to himself, 'Why am I doing this I don't love her.'  
  
'Oh yeah real nice Draco,' Virginia thought then said in mono-tone while standing up, "Yes of course I will marry you dear."  
  
Wincing Draco stood up and strode over to the girl sliding the ring onto her slender finger. Virginia hugged Draco while mentally puking and he hugged her back while doing the same.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road," Virginia mumbled softly.  
  
"What do you mean," Draco asked.  
  
"Oh yeah like our parents will really think we love each other with that pathetic display you just put on," Virginia whispered harshly so the waiter couldn't hear, "How about we tell them…"  
  
Review….click the little button please, please, please! 


	2. Days to be Remembered

Okay..Here's my chapter. I hope this is good Enough...if not complain to me, Ayamari  
  
_______________  
  
Days to Be Remembered  
  
Virginia swiped at the tears flowing down her thin cheeks. Her wedding was going to be terrible. She'd always dreamed of something simple but elegant. In two days she'd have a miserably wedding. She didn't mind the emerald bridesmaids' gowns or even her bridesmaids. They all were really nice, especially Sami, her maid of honor.  
  
Sami had helped her through the last few days without question. She had convinced the Malfoys that it was improper for Draco and Virginia to room together until after they were married. Sami had even managed to make Virginia laugh using her brothers' tricks.  
  
Virginia was staring at her five carat, marquise style engagement ring when Sami walked in. She strolled over to the wedding dress Narcissa had given Virginia that morning. And proceeded to rip and tear pieces off. Virginia stood up and whispered, "What are you doing?"  
  
"You are NOT walking down the aisle in THIS," Sami said as she continued to tear apart the dress. Alexis walked in carrying an armload of fabric, followed by Sarai. They set their fabric down and left. Sami walked over to the sacks and began pulling out yards of silk and setting them on Virginia's bed. "We're going to make you a gown just for you!"  
  
"Wha." Virginia could barely speak, she was so stunned. Alexis walked in with a sewing machine and a pair of scissors. Sarai nearly tripped as she walked in with her bundle of thread. After an hour the girls managed to convince Virginia it was the best idea, and they all began planning the perfect look for the dress. The next two days the four girls stayed locked up in Virginia's room.  
  
~`~`~  
  
Wedding Day  
  
Draco fidgeted as he waited for the wedding to begin. He hadn't seen Virginia since the scene over the wedding gown. Virginia had cried when she saw the plain white gown and fled to her room. Walters had taken her the gown so she could try it on. An hour later when Draco had knock Sami stuck her head out the door, slapped him and slammed the door. As the bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle Draco shifted uncomfortably. His mind drifted back to what they'd told their parents.  
  
~`~`~  
  
Two Weeks Ago  
  
(a/n. this switches between the two telling their mother's about the proposal)  
  
Virginia  
  
"So how did he propose dear?" Molly asked Virginia quietly. They were sitting out in the garden preparing for Molly to go home.  
  
"It was romantic." Virginia said in a fake voice. She sounded as though she were in love making Molly smile. Virginia stared at her reflection in the pond and lightly touched the blood red rose tucked behind her ear. "He was perfectly sweet."  
  
Draco  
  
"Virginia was just starting to eat as I knelt before her. She stood gracefully before me as I took her slender hand in mine."  
  
Virginia  
  
"He looked me in the eyes and told me about how beautiful he thinks I am. He then slipped this ring on my finger." Virginia showed her mother her engagement ring.  
  
Draco  
  
"As I stood she wrapped her arms around my neck and gently kissed me. I felt like I was melting into her." Draco was mentally retching as he thought of all he was saying. It was dreadfully sappy, but is mother smiled proudly.  
  
~`~`~  
  
Wedding Day  
  
Draco's seven year old cousin, Valerie, slowly walked up the aisle sprinkling flowers. She grinned happily as she walked up to Draco. She was supposed to stand with the bridesmaids, but once she reached Draco she stayed beside him. Draco kneeled down and hugged her tight before standing up straight.  
  
Virginia smiled as she saw the small girl standing next to Draco. She watched a slightly shocked expression pass over the twenty people present, even Draco looked shocked. Valerie raced down the aisle and hugged Virginia around her knees as she whispered, "You're Draco's angel, aren't you?"  
  
Virginia, smiling, grabbed Valerie's small hand and continued up the aisle towards Draco. When they reached the front, Sami tried to grab Valerie and pull her over to stand next to her. Virginia stopped her and turned to Draco and whispered, "Were you looking for an angel to marry Draco?"  
  
Draco blushed slightly and grabbed Valerie's other hand. The minister smiled and soon the ceremony ended. The new couple walked down the aisle with Valerie holding their hands and talking animatedly. Virginia felt a strong sense of belonging, but quickly smothered the thought as she glanced at Draco.  
  
The reception seemed to fly by and soon Draco was standing in his room staring at Virginia. Layers of white lace seemed to float around Virginia. The bodice had a simple, yet elegant design. Flowery beads were sewn randomly on the many layers of lace making Virginia look angelic. Flowers were intertwined in long red hair, and Draco would have sworn she had a halo floating about her. He scowled at himself in the mirror. How could he, a Malfoy, consider her, a Weasley, anything more than common?  
  
Virginia stared at the huge bed and the looked over at Draco. After changing into a plain white nightgown Virginia walked over to the bed and proceeded to pull off the heavy comforter. Draco turned and looked incredulously at Virginia. He marched over and hissed in her ear, "What do you think you're doing, Weasley?"  
  
Virginia smiled sweetly as she dragged the comforter to the other side of the room. She turned the comforter into a comfortable bed on the floor before looking at the boy following her. She continued smiling sweetly as she brushed past him to enter the bathroom. Draco just stared at the door hatred growing with every minute he had to wait.  
  
Virginia walked out of the bathroom and tried to walk past Draco. He grabbed her arm in a bruising grip and glared daggers making Virginia laugh. She stopped and looked at him, "Draco, first off you called me Weasley. Now that we're married you can never call me that again. Or insult my family! Secondly, I am not sharing a bed with you Draco. We may be married, but I don't like you. If I could sleep in another room without insulting your family or disappointing my own family I would! Now let GO!"  
  
Draco let go but neither moved. Virginia noticed something different about Draco during their wedding, but now it was gone. Secretly Virginia hoped she never noticed that side of Draco again. She knew in her heart of hearts that if that Draco, the sweet, kind person caring for a small child, emerged again she might do something she would truly regret, like fall in love. The young married couple slept on opposite sides of the room every night from the wedding to the morning they had to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
_________  
  
This story is being written by me and Jessiebear.. (Her chapters are much better than mine) Well tell us what you think..just click review..and feel free to give criticism or advice. 


	3. Chapter one for lack of better title may...

Chapter three for lack of a better title  
  
This chapter is by Jessiebear! :-D!  
  
Disclaimer: JK owns everything!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Virginia woke early on the morning they were to leave for Hogwarts. She noticed Draco's sleeping figure so she crept quietly to the bathroom to start getting ready. She took a long, hot shower. When she was finished she towel dried her hair and wrapped herself in a fluffy bathrobe, being immediately immersed in a deep sea of terrycloth. Sighing contently she looked around for her clothes and realized that she forgot them.  
  
*Please Draco, still be asleep, please, please, please!* Virginia thought to herself as she opened the door, noticing a slight creak that she swore wasn't there before.  
  
Glancing towards Draco's bed she noticed it was empty. Thinking he must have left she padded over to her bureau and pulled out some under garments. She slid a pair of lacy underwear up her legs underneath the robe. Then she maneuvered a matching bra on while keeping the robe securely fastened to her body. Once she was sure that the bra was in its rightful place she let the robe fall to the floor. As she stepped out of the circle of fabric on the floor she heard a noise behind her. Spinning around she saw an owl in front of her. She let him rest on her arm as she untied the parchment the sent it off into the early morning. Unrolling the parchment Virginia read the following:  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy,  
I have heard of your marriage. I have also heard of your attachment to the youngest of the Malfoy clan, a Miss Valerie. Anyways, getting on with the letter, I have arranged for the three of you to be placed together in a Prefect's room. There are two beds, a king size as well as a twin size. I hope that they are satisfactory. Enjoy your school year!  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Draco!!!!!!!" Virginia shouted at the top of her lungs, (which is quite loud), while scrambling back into her robe.  
  
There were loud footsteps coming towards the room as if running. Virginia ripped open the door just as Draco was about to.  
  
Upon seeing no bloody Draco said, "Bloody hell woman what's so important to screech like that so early in the morning?!"  
  
"Shut up and read this!" Virginia snapped back smiling while shoving the letter at him. Then turning to Narcissa, "Could you please pack Valerie's trunk? I would but I can't use magic yet."  
  
"Of course, but why?"  
  
"She's coming with us!?" Draco exclaimed like a six year old at Christmas.  
  
Valerie, who had been listening interestedly, shrieked with delight then wrapped her arms around Virginia's legs. The group chattered excitedly for a minute the Draco ushered Narcissa and Valerie out of the room.  
  
Turning to Virginia he said, "You better get dressed and do your hair, we are cutting the time close."  
  
"Alright." Virginia said not even minding the bossy tone he had in his voice.  
  
As Draco showered Virginia got dressed in an emerald green suit that looked lovely against her hair. She knocked on the bathroom door half expecting Draco to tell her to go away. Instead she heard footsteps and then the door opened to reveal a shirtless Draco. Virginia tried not to stare at his chiseled ab's as she tried to brush past only to be stopped by a strong hand on her shoulder. Turning around she looked at Draco, his gray eyes piercing her with a thoughtful stare. His features were soft and he had a slight smile on his face.  
  
"I'm happy she's coming with us. I kind of owe it to you...so...um" Draco stumbled along obviously not having thanked too many people in his lifetime.  
  
With a smile and a knowing nod Virginia walked past him and started on her hair.  
  
************************************************************************ The rest of the time at the manor was spent mostly in silence, except for Valerie's occasional giggles.  
  
The train ride was fun for Valerie. She chattered away with anyone who was willing to listen. The couple only had one confrontation with, surprisingly enough, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy left the compartment crying and saying that Virginia was going to pay for "stealing her Drakie-poo." Otherwise, though, it was a relaxing day.  
  
At the feast that night Virginia was lost in a world of thought as she sat amongst the Slytherin. She only snapped out of it by the repeated calling of her name. She looked up and heard Dumbledore ask her if she agreed. She just nodded her head not knowing what she was agreeing to. "Grand! Welcome to your Seventh year!" Dumbledore announced. As the Great Hall filled with applause Virginia sat dumbstruck. Draco leaned over and kissed Virginia's cheek causing her to turn red and the girls around to glare.  
  
"He also announced our wedding space cadet. Oh and that Valerie was staying with us." Draco whispered, "Also he said that all our wedding gifts were to be delivered to our room no later then the weekend after the first Hogsmede trip."  
  
"Ok. You know, I'm not all that hungry do you mind if I go to the dorm early?" Virginia asked freaked out by Draco's niceness.  
  
"We'll come with you. We can stop by the kitchen on our way there and get Valerie here some food." Draco responded pulling the two girls out of there seats.  
  
As they reached the dorm twenty minutes later Virginia crossed the common room and went into the master bedroom to sleep her first night in bed with her....husband.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
